Karkat Vantas
(Redirected here from Hemogoblin) Write the first paragraph of your page here. Background Personality Family Like the vast majority of trolls, Karkat was born alongside many other wigglers in a Grub Center to a Mother Grub. He was assigned a name by the workers in the Grub Center, as is the norm. Once he was deemed healthy, Grub Affairs found an appropriate lusus who was compatible with Karkat and had an instinct to nurture him. After Karkat passed through pupation and was old enough, he chose his lusus' name. Karkat, creative as he is, chose Crabdad because his lusus is a crab and is analogous to a human dad. He was really proud of that name, at the time. As Karkat matures, he takes on responsibilities which his custodian had done in his younger years—for example, being in charge of feeding himself and getting groceries. As with other trolls, the custodial role begins to shift to the troll taking care of their lusus as Karkat nears adulthood. Crabdad remains very protective over Karkat, going so far as to force them to move overnight when Karkat's mutation was discovered by former classmates. He also is very fond of John, who he recognizes as Karkat's chosen Moirail and thus, practically family. Karkat is also the doting owner of a rather large goldfish, whom he has named Sebastian. Karkat often confides in Sebastian, talking to the fish about any problems he might have. Friends After moving at the beginning of the 10th grade, Karkat is quickly approached by John, who recognizes him from a recent rescue. Once getting past Karkat's initial abrasiveness, the two become quick friends and are often inseparable when together. While their relationship grows, Karkat develops feelings for John in the pale quadrant, wanting him as his moirail. This goes beyond the scope of best friends or platonic soul-mates, as it is in canon Homestuck. While trolls in this universe are not violent by nature, moirallegiance still has to do with protecting and grounding ones partner and keeping them in line. While Karkat seeks to make John his moirail, he has yet to really express these feelings clearly to John. While Karkat isn't the most sociable troll, he does have a number of close friends and online acquaintances that he talks to. One of his closer friends is Kanaya Maryam, a female troll in the same grade as him who took to him the on his first day. Karkat also shares a number of classes with Dave Strider. The two initially didn't get along but their animosity eventual gave way to budding bromance. Dave also works part-time with Karkat at the same restaurant. Hobbies Karkat holds a fondness for superheroes, both real and in comic books. He is first shown wearing Batman merchandise and doesn't hide his fanboying over Heir. When not engrossed in blogging or flipping through comics, Karkat also likes movies and reading novels. His taste leans more towards romcoms than anything else, but he also loves good superhero movies and some schlocky comedies. Part-Time Job Hemogoblin Personality As Hemogoblin, Karkat's personality differs greatly from his civilian persona. Hemogoblin is almost the complete antithesis to Karkat's, in fact. Where Karkat is loud, fond of acting annoyed, enjoys ranting, is quick to insult, and generally has very little patience with things, Hemogoblin is soft-spoken, professional when the situation calls for it, and irrepressibly flirtatious (at least where Heir is concerned), to the point that he sometimes embarrasses himself when his attempts at flirting fall short. While Hemogoblin acts calm and composed on the outside, narratorial evidence suggests that the self-confidence that Hemogoblin flaunts is merely a front for the troll behind the mask. Hemogoblin represents everything that Karkat wishes he could be in his daily life without the mask. There is support for the argument that the reason that Karkat completely changes his personality is to either further disguise his identity from any he may encounter, or possibly as a means of appearing as a more attractive option to Heir, or perhaps both. Powers and Abilities Hemomancy Hemogoblin’s primary power gives him the ability to manipulate his blood at a molecular level. He is able to manipulate the iron levels of it within his body to form into something rigid but mouldable, using this to create a sort of armour under his skin or to wield it outside of his body as a weapon, usually a curved blade. He has stated that he believes he could shrug off bullets, not without pain to himself, but he hasn’t tested that theory. As it’s easier to cut his skin to allow his blood to flow in order for it to take shape, Hemogoblin has a few spikes on his costume, made from sharpened blood. This allows the blood to take shape in a fluid motion, though he says he is able to push the blood out from his veins if need be. Maintaining the blood element on his costume does not require any concentration to maintain. Once an object is made from blood, it doesn’t liquefy until he commands it to do so. As an extension of his powers, every function of his body that has to do with blood is one that he manipulate, such as adjusting his body temperature or controlling the levels of oxygenation in the blood so he can rejuvenate his muscles and bolster his stamina. This allows him to exercise or strain his body indefinitely if he wanted to, with little to no sleep required. Hemogoblin states that, at the time of his and Heir’s partnership, he had only been training for a little under a year, but that his powers have allowed him to develop his strength and his body in a really short period of time. Martial Arts Though John describes Hemogoblin's fighting style when they first meet as a mixture of many different styles, Hemogoblin mainly relies on two different styles: Brazilian Capoeira, and Muay Thai. It is unknown for precisely how long Karkat trained in these styles to become so efficient in them, but John estimates that Hemogoblin could defeat him in a hand-to-hand fight, despite John's many years of daily combat training. Other As part of his hemomancy, Hemogoblin also possesses the ability to heal minor wounds almost instantaneously. He has stated in canon that he can heal pretty much any superficial injury as long as he doesn't lose a limbhttp://archiveofourown.org/works/469179/chapters/2351038. It is theorized that this ability is derived from Karkat's ability to stimulate cell growth. Hemogoblin also possesses (claimed) almost limitless amounts of stamina and is almost completely immune from muscle fatigue, owing to his ability to provide oxygenated blood wherever his body needs it at a moment's notice. References Category:Characters